


A Royal Marriage?

by tsunderestorm



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Interviews, M/M, Multimedia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm
Summary: Shortly after their engagement, Seto and Yugi sit down for an interview withPopular Gaming.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	A Royal Marriage?

**Author's Note:**

> A collaboration with my fiancée, Alma. This can be viewed on twitter, where it was originally posted, [here](https://twitter.com/mttbrandhime/status/1069592351625134085?s=21).
> 
> For accessibility, the article's text is readable here, both in its original format as part of "magazine spread" and also as standard AO3-formatted text. Enjoy!

**A Royal Marriage?**

**The King of Games and the Prince of KaibaCorp Tell All!**

Once upon a time, Seto Kaiba wasn’t exactly excited to give up his title of the Number One Duelist to Yugi Mutou, but he seems willing to hand over another title with pleasure: husband! After last month’s press conference held between the semifinals and finals of the fifth Battle City tournament, everyone has been dying to know the details, so I catch up with gaming’s hottest couple at KaibaCorp headquarters here in Domino to get the details!

Yugi greets me when I arrive and shows me to a room with elegant, white leather chairs and gleaming glass-topped tables. There are posters advertising the recent tournaments and duelists that KaibaCorp has sponsored lining the walls and a scattering of gaming magazines on the table between us when we sit. I am delighted to see our own issues of Popular Gaming in amongst these, and I don’t think it goes unnoticed by the charming, thoughtful Yugi.

As I settle into my high-backed chair (complete with armrests carved in the shape of dragons) Yugi takes a seat on the small couch directly to my left with a warm smile. Seto strides in a few moments later, briefcase in hand and his presence as Domino’s most illustrious CEO still commanding the room even as he takes a seat beside his fiancé. His arm slung casually around the King of Games’ shoulder tells me this is an easy display of affection for them and immediately, I am star-struck.

Shyly, Yugi shows off the ring when I ask. It’s a beautiful custom piece depicting two dragons with their tails entwined: one has two tiny, twinkling sapphires for eyes and the other has a sapphire atop its forehead. Between their curling tails sits a handsomely-cut diamond that would make anyone say “yes”. The look of pride Seto wears as Yugi turns his hand this way and that tells me he knows exactly what it looks like: it cost just as much as I think it did, and then some.

I start with the question that everyone in and out of the gaming world has had on the tips of their tongues: how did it happen?

**_Popular Gaming_ : So, we’re all dying to know - who proposed? **

**Yugi Mutou:** It’s actually kind of embarrassing…(He tucks a strand of hair behind his ear and looks at his feet, and Seto reaches for his hand and squeezes it.) Seto really made a big deal out of it! 

**Seto Kaiba:** Yugi is selling me short. I won’t give you all the private details, but let’s just say it involved a space station, a a sky full of stars, and an Easter egg in my latest game Yugi has been testing for me. That’s all you need to know. 

( _A/N: Same old Seto Kaiba._ )

**PG: Not a lot of people saw your relationship coming, let alone this mystery proposal. You two were once the most well-known rivals in the Duel Monsters world. What changed?**

**YM:** Well, as you know, I’ve been sponsored by KaibaCorp since I first started on the pro dueling circuit! We became close friends as well as rivals, and then I guess somewhere along the line Seto gave up trying to beat me, and well, we became...so much more. ( _Laughs_.)

 **SK:** Yugi took a name from me. It’s only fair I take one from him. 

**PG: So, Yugi is taking your name then, Seto? “Seto Mutou” does have a nice ring to it...**

**SK:** Are you kidding me? He’s going to be Yugi Kaiba, of course.

**PG: That sounds even better. But what’s next? You both have such full plates - where do you find time to even be a couple, let alone plan a wedding?**

**YM:** It can be tough! I have the annual KaibaCorp charity tournament next month, which I’m really excited about because I get to duel my best friend Jou ( _A/N: Yugi is referring to Jounouchi “Joey” Wheeler)_ so yeah, I am pretty busy! We find time, though...when you love someone, it’s easy to find happiness even in the smallest moments!

**PG: What about you, Seto? You recently bought Duel Academy, so what’s next for you?**

**SK:** Helping kids play games is something I’ve always been passionate about. Now with all the good publicity from Yugi winning all of his tournaments with my company’s logo all over him, I’ve never done better when it comes to making that happen.

 **YM:** Hey! Is that all I’m good for?

 **SK:** I wouldn’t be marrying you if that was the case.

**PG: When’s the wedding?**

**SK:** When we announce it, you’ll know. It’ll be on every screen in the city; I’ll make sure of it.

You heard it here, folks. Soon the King of Games will carry the name of the most-celebrated maker of gaming tech the world has ever, and probably will ever see. Stay tuned with Popular Gaming to see if we’ll secure an invitation to what promises to be the most lavish celebration that’s ever held in Domino! ★

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](twitter.com/tsunderestorm) | [alma's twitter](twitter.com/mttbrandhime)


End file.
